


A New Hobby

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny thinks Dean should get a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A New Hobby  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Benny thinks Dean should get a new hobby.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel's DEW challenge

Dean looked through the windshield of the impala at the clouds surrounding the sun that was valiantly trying to shine before glancing over at Benny. "It's soudy today."

"What?" Benny stared at Dean in utter confusion.

"Don't like it?" Dean thought for a brief moment and grinned. "How about clunny?"

Benny laughed and shook his head as he realized what Dean was going on about. "We have got to get you a better hobby, brother."

Dean couldn't help but laugh along with him. Maybe Benny didn't appreciate his attempt to mash words together but at least he'd made him laugh.


End file.
